Girls Night Chp2The Party Starts
by foreverjacobsgirl
Summary: The night draws on as the cullen girls play dress-up and things unknown hurl towards them w/o warning in chapters.*Rated t for the lemons *in the following chapters.


Ch.2-The Party Starts

**Bella's POV-**

Why was I even surprised? I have no idea, but maybe it was because I didn't think even Alice would go this far just for girl's night. _Figures._ The ceiling was dripping streamers like rain. Balloons of every color were dotted all over the room and the plasma Alice bought covered the whole north wall._ Now she's done it._ The night hadn't even started and I wished it was over. She had every detail down to the napkins up to the three ginormous bean-bag chairs that lay stationed on the floor in front of the TV._ More like Bean-Bag __**sofas**__…_

"Hold your applause." beamed Alice, enchanted by her creation.

"This is going to be awesome, Ali" said Rosalie, captivated.

"So what do you want to do first? Nails?

Make-Overs? Karaoke?" Alice said wonderingly.

"Definitely nails" I said. "We should get all done up then do karaoke and movies" .Now I was improvising, but I might as well go along as willingly as possible._ No turning back now._

Alice eyed me suspiciously. Rose glanced from me to Ali, confused beyond words. Then Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree, a mischievous grin dancing on her lips.

"Nails it is then. How 'bout it Rose? You up for dress-up?" I inquired loftily.

_If I was going to do this, I was going to be thorough. _After they quit staring at me we got out the nail stuff and sat at the accessories- table in Alice's play closet. As Rose absent mindedly filed her unchanging already perfect nails, she gazed around. She seemed to know something that I didn't. I tried to ignore, but it was eating me on the inside. Less than a minute later I asked her what was the matter.

"I was just wondering what the night theme was" she replied.

"Theme? What are you talking about? What theme?" I spat.

"Gosh Bella, freak out much? There's always a theme" Alice said, laughingly.

"So…what is it?" Rosalie rushed through the words.

"Do you really want to know?" Ali taunted.

"DUH!" Rose screeched.

"Tell us already Alice!" I added.

She stood without a single word and glided through the labyrinth of racks to a set of French doors labeled, _"Exclusive"_ and stepped inside. When she came back out, she was entirely different.

"What do think?" she grinned and twirled.

I was speechless. In about five minutes, her hair was pin-curled, her make-up was different, and she was wearing a gorgeous dress right out of 'Gone with the Wind'._ Old west?_

**Rosalie's POV-**

"Brilliant!" I squealed. I just LOVED dress-up! I stood up and ran to the closet, eager to see the treasure trove Alice had laid out this time._ We soooo don't do this often enough_.

Inside was magical. Hats, feathered bags, dresses, shoes. _Oh my god I'm in heaven! _I didn't know what to try on first. Everything in the room was beautiful, a southern masterpiece from a hundred years ago. I decided on a deep violet dress with a light pink undercoat and ivory ruffles on nearly every seem. I tugged my long hair into rollers and sat down to pick out some shoes to match tonight's fantasy. Bella was making frustrated noises across the room, I glanced over and smiled. She was grumpily being shoved into a crimson and cream colored dress with black ruffles. _A Saloon Flapper's dress_. I tried not to laugh and stifled a giggle. She through me a dirty look and I pretended not to notice. Alice was in the most classic, a pale robins egg blue gown with a vibrant pink ribbon and parchment colored ruffles, a dainty umbrella rested on her shoulder._ Well, I still look stunning._ I sat at one of Ali's vanities and adored my reflection until she had Bella all decked out and laced up.

"Alrighty, lets get this thing over with, I'm exhausted already." Bella grouched, only half playing around.

_I swear, one of these she's due for a major attitude adjustment. _Alice loped over to the door and exited to one of the adjoining rooms in her wing of the house_, bored of the dress-up already?_ the answer to my silent inquiry came in the form of fast- blaring music notes.

_Shake-Shake, Shake -Shake, Shake It!_

"Metro Station? Seriously Alice?!?" said Bella.

" It's great dance music! You know you love this song Rose. _'I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door!'." _she sang. I just rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something in my defense, but I was to late. Bella was up singing and dancing, she never missed a single word or step._ Whatever…_I was up and dancing every move than Trace and Mason themselves before I had a second thought.


End file.
